


Reunions

by cancerchild



Series: Modern Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bby!Legolas, Bby!Tauriel, Don't Read This, Gen, I can't words, I'm having a lot of feels ok, Kid Fic, Legolas is the oldest, Like elementary schoolers, Modern reincarnation, They're little kids ok, and he's like 10, bby!fili, bby!kili, meet on the playground au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerchild/pseuds/cancerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-prompted:</p><p>- new kids at school!Fíli and Kíli standing on the playground staring at Tauriel and Legolas and Kíli belting out “amrâlimê!” and he and Tauriel just colliding and going down in a heap of clinging limbs while Legolas reveals to Fíli that Tauriel had faded after losing Kíli.</p><p>Don't read this, I can't write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

Fíli tugged at Kíli's hand to keep him close. Mam ought to be here to pick them up soon and he didn’t want to chase his little brother down when she came. Fíli's first day at the new school had been difficult and annoying, in the way that starting at a new school in the middle of the year was. His brother's sudden silence caught Fíli's attention. Kíli had been chattering about the family of hedgehogs that lived in his classroom since Fíli had found him on the playground. A glance at the younger boy proved he was staring at something on the other side of the jungle gym. He craned his head around to what had caught his attention. "Whatcha lookin at, Kí?" 

Kíli murmured something under his breath. 

"What? Kí, you're mumbling again."

"..."

Fíli pulled his brother's face around to look him in the eye. "What is it, nadadith?" 

Kíli pulled away and shook his head. He looked for the flash of red he'd caught sight of briefly. "... thought I saw..." he trailed off when the owner of the red hair came around the tunnel slide. His eyes went huge and the girl, closely followed by a boy a bit older than Fíli, stopped dead. Kíli pulled away from Fíli, dropped his rucksack and bolted across the sand. 

"AMRÂLIMÊ!!" 

"Meleth nîn!!"

The two children collided and went down in a heap before Fíli really processed who the girl was. He scooped up his brother's bag and ran for the pair. The older boy stood slightly to the side with a peculiar expression on his face. "... Prince Legolas?" 

"Prince Fíli." 

"Should... Should we try to get them up?"

"...no. Let them alone." Legolas sighed and turned to face Fíli. "It is good they are together again. Tauriel was not the same after your brother died. She...she did not long survive his loss." 

"...what?"

"Tauriel faded not six weeks after Kíli's death," Legolas explained. "We tried to keep her occupied and aware, but it was not enough. Losing him... It broke something in her. Something we could not heal."

Fíli pondered this information for a moment before asking, "her heart?" But the elder shook his head. 

"Her heart would have mended in time, or so said my father. She would not have been as warm and friendly, but she would have lived. No, it broke her spirit."

Fíli turned fully to the taller boy. There was something lurking around his eyes- "did you love her? Is that why you resented my brother?" 

Legolas sighed. "No. I thought I did, but no. Had she given me the least encouragement, it would not have been hard for infatuation to deepen, but she never did. I... Resent is not quite what I felt for him. Or I was resentful of what he represented, rather than of Kíli for himself. I could see in her eyes what he might possibly lead her to and hated him for it. What could this short, scruffy, reckless dwarf offer her that I could not? I hated him for leading her away," he said, looking Fíli straight in the eye, "but I never wished for his death. For any of your deaths."

"I know you didn't," Fíli told him. "My uncle has always been grateful for you coming to his aid." He grinned, "what are you doing after school?" 

Legolas blinked. "Going home and doing our homework?" 

"No, I don't think that's what you're doing. I think you're doing something else."

"Oh? What is it we're doing?"

"I think Mam and Da won't mind two more for dinner, we can call your father when Mam gets here. I think Uncle Thorin would like to see you. And I think Kíli isn't going to let go of Tauriel for awhile yet."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. I gave myself two other prompts. I'll have to see if I can flesh them out into something I feel at all confident posting.


End file.
